Generally, different brew methods have been implemented over the years to create, for example, distinct brews of tea and coffee. Hot water is typically combined with coffee grounds or tea leaves to extract soluble compounds and oils from allocated portions of coffee grounds or tea leaves. Depending upon the desired concentration of beverage, the allotted portions of coffee grounds or tea leaves may be percolated (decocted) or steeped (infused) to affect the resulting brew. For example, soaking finely ground coffee grinds with water at water temperatures of 194-205° F. yields a brew having a different physical and chemical constitution as compared to a brew resulting from 205° F. water that is gravity fed through coarse coffee grounds.
In recent years disposable containers having a preselect amount of ground coffee or tea leaves contained therein have been utilized in single serve gravitational steeping or percolating machines. In order to reduce the amount of disposable waste, some prefer to utilize reusable, small, single serve containers in single serve coffee maker. Use of the small containers may require reduced flow rates and the resulting brew may have a reduced amount of dissolved solids as compared to conventional gravity fed percolation. Also, a user may desire to reduce the brew time while maximizing the amount of soluble compounds and oils extracted from the coffee grinds or tea leaves. Further, it may be desirable to eliminate the need for a separate coffee making machine or percolator.